The Soccer Academy
by Children of Light
Summary: An academy filled with young students. Sounds simple enough, right? Not when the school is specially designed to teach soccer! Follow Matsukaze Tenma and the rest of Class Mugen as they try to rise above the odds and defeat Class Majin! [OC Submission: Closed]


"Hey! Shinsuke! Aoi! Wait for me!"

Matsukaze Tenma ran to catch up with his best friends. They both beamed at him.

"Good morning, Tenma!" Nishizono Shinsuke greeted. Sorano Aoi sighed and shook her head.

"You overslept again, didn't you?" she asked him. Tenma could only laugh sheepishly and put his arms up in a 'surrender' pose.

"You… Never mind, let's just head to school." At the mention of 'school', Tenma and Shinsuke jumped up excitedly.

Now, usually, students are that excited to go to school. In fact, some dread it. However, Tenma's school isn't a regular one. The Soccer Academy is, as the name suggests, a school devoted to soccer!

The trio proceeded onwards to their school, chatting animatedly about random things. All of a sudden, Aoi froze. Turning their heads straight, Tenma and Shinsuke stopped dead in their tracks too.

"Well, well. If it isn't the Mugen losers."

Standing in front of them were, of all people, five students from Majin-A! The Soccer Academy only had two classes, Majin and Mugen. Tenma, Shinsuke and Aoi were in Mugen. Majin was also divided into two, with Majin-A being taught by Gouenji-sensei and Majin-B being taught by Kudou-sensei. Mugen was taught by Endou-sensei.

What's the difference between the classes, you ask? Well, the students in Majin-A are what is known as the 'soccer prodigies'. Students who have exceptional soccer skills are sent to Majin-A. Majin-B is filled with students from wealthy families. As for the rest, they're all dumped into Mugen.

Hakuryuu and his four companions smirked. They scared the Mugen students and they definitely knew it.

"What's up? Heading to school?" Fujiki Tatsuhiko asked with mock curiosity.

Sasayama Taki snorted. "I don't know why you bother. You're nothing but a waste of resources."

"Just get lost, will you?!" Onizuka Heita kicked the soccer ball he was holding straight at Tenma. The brunette took the full force of the kick and was sent flying back.

"Tenma!" Aoi and Shinsuke screamed and rushed to his side.

"Although, I wouldn't mind if the girlie stayed…" Seidou Dan leered at Aoi who shuddered.

Hakuryuu opened his mouth to speak when a voice cut him off.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

The five boys immediately turned around and all eyes fell on the navy-haired boy.

"Tsurugi!" Tenma yelled.

"Tch. Looks like the traitor finally showed up." Hakuryuu crossed his arms and glared at Tsurugi. The other boy just gave him a cool and expressionless look in return.

Ignoring his five ex-classmates, Tsurugi walked straight up to Tenma and forcefully pulled up from the ground.

"We're gonna be late for school. Hurry up."

"O-Okay!" With a final glance at Hakuryuu and the rest, Tenma, Shinsuke and Aoi ran up to Tsurugi and the four headed to the school.

Tsurugi Kyousuke. An outstanding striker who was originally sorted into Majin-A. He once was like Hakuryuu, if not worse. He harassed the Mugen students daily, especially Tenma. The result? He spent so much time with Tenma and the rest that he started to realise: Hey, my class really is full of jerks, isn't it? He proceeded to file a request to transfer classes. All Majin students can choose to transfer to Mugen. For a Mugen student to move to Majin, though, he or she must have suddenly increased in skill by 100%. Or his or her family struck gold somehow.

Running into the classroom, Tenma, Shinsuke and Aoi apologised to Endou for being late. Tsurugi pretty much didn't care. The four rushed to take their seats.

"It's alright! Better late than never! Anyways, good news, everyone! We're getting new students! And a new teacher!"

The students all cheered at the 'new students' but were silenced at the 'new teacher' part.

"E-Endou-sensei, are you leaving us?" Kageyama Hikaru timidly spoke up.

Endou blinked, confused, before realising the misunderstanding.

"No! I didn't mean a new teacher was replacing me! From this day onwards, Mugen will be split into two, just like Majin! You all will be Mugen-A, the new students and teacher will make up Mugen-B!"

After the explanation, the students burst into cheering again.

"They should be here by now!" Endou opened the door and let in the group of children waiting outside.

* * *

**Hi everyone! This is a collab between me and TransparentAnswer! I hope you liked or are at least interested in the first chapter! In case you're wondering, it's inspired by Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu. Now onto the good part. We're accepting OCs! Just leave a review stating that you wanna join the fun and I'll PM you the form!**

**Edit (8/2/14) - Hey we want some males too! We're fine with females but please at least one/two guys? Also, about crushes. If we accept your OC, it doesn't mean she/he will end up with the desired love interest. If there are more than one OC after the said character, there will be a love ****triangle going on with the readers deciding who should end up with who. Finally, some OCs _not _in Mugen-A would be nice.  
**

**Thanks for reading!**

**- Mitsuko**


End file.
